Hannah Montana (soundtrack)
Hannah Montana is the soundtrack for the first season of the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana, r''eleased on October 24, 2006 by Walt Disney Records. The program aired on the Disney Channel on March 24, 2006. After the show become an immediate commercial success, the production on the soundtrack began the following month. Eight of the album's thirteen tracks are performed by the series' primary actress Miley Cyrus and are credited to her titular character Hannah Montana. Music groups The Click Five, Everlife, B5 and pop singer Jesse McCartney each contribute one recording while a duet between Miley and her father Billy Ray Cyrus is included as the final track. The soundtrack is primarily a teen pop record which sees additional influences from pop rock and country pop musical styles. The lyrical themes of the album, revolve largely around "girl power," teen romance and the double life that Miley's character lives on the program The series' theme song "The Best of Both Worlds" was released as the only single from Hannah Montana on March 28, 2006. It reached number 92 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Hannah Montana was reissued as a two-disc special edition on March 20, 2007. It spawned the additional single "Nobody's Perfect", taken from the series' second season, and peaked at number 27 on the Billboard Hot 100. The soundtrack was further promoted during the Cheetah Girls' Party's Just Begun Tour, for which Cyrus served as an opening act, and her own Best of Both Worlds Tour. Background and composition During production of the first season of ''Hannah Montana, Cyrus commented that at the moment, they were focused on improving the series as much as possible, however recording a soundtrack for it was a plausible plan for the future.Hollywood.com: "Disney Channel's Newest Live-Action Comedy Features Original Musical Performances". The series itself premiered through the Disney Channel on March 24, 2006, and became an immediate commercial success; with 5.4 million viewers, the pilot episode earned the channel the highest ratings in its history at the time.[http://usatoday30.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2007-01-10-miley-cyrus_x.htm "Miley Cyrus fulfills her destiny". USA Today. Gannett Company.] The following month, it was reported that an accompanying soundtrack and Cyrus' debut studio album had both begun production, the first of which was scheduled to be released during fall 2006. These plans were expected to capitalize on promotional efforts previously used for Hilary Duff, who had successfully transitioned from the title character of the television series Lizzie McGuire into a career in the music industry in the early 2000s."Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: A Tale of Two Tweens". In the series, Cyrus portrays the character Miley Stewart, a teenager who lives the secret double life as the pop star Hannah Montana. She stated that "most songs for the first season reflect the show, with Miley or Hannah making sure the other doesn't get caught or whatever," opining that the tracks provided series producers with the opportunity to "make sure that everyone understood the characters". By comparison, Cyrus described later material used by the series as "more speaking out to the fans." "'Hannah Montana' Star Miley Cyrus Ready To Break Out, Hilary-Style". MTV News. The record incorporates elements of teen pop, pop rock, and country pop musical styles. Cyrus performs eight of its thirteen tracks, which are credited to Hannah Montana. Her songs "The Best of Both Worlds" and "This Is the Life" describe the double life that Cyrus' character maintains, while "If We Were a Movie" and "I Got Nerve" respectively address a romantic desire and "girl power". The soundtrack was later reissued as a two-disc special edition, which saw the inclusion of the track "Nobody's Perfect","Hannah Montana: 2-Disc Special Edition Soundtrack [Extra Tracks, Soundtrack, Special Edition". which was later featured on the following soundtrack Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus. Singles The series' theme song "The Best of Both Worlds" was released as the only single from Hannah Montana on March 28, 2006;"Best of Both Worlds [1 Track Single - Hannah Montana" it reached number 92 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Despite not producing follow-up official singles, several tracks from the soundtrack charted in the United States. The second single was "If We Were a Movie", which reached number 47 in the country. Promotion Cyrus' first live performances were during The Cheetah Girls' Party's Just Begun Tour in 2006 and 2007. She performed as Hannah Montana, and served as a "rotating" opening act in place of recording artists Vanessa Hudgens, Jordan Pruitt and groups Everlife and T-Squad."Disney's The Cheetah Girls Talk About Their Album, TCG, Plus Their Acting and Concert Tours" Cyrus later embarked on the nationwide Best of Both Worlds Tour in 2007 and 2008. It primarily served as a promotional tool for the recently released record Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus (2007);"Singer, Songwriter and Actress Miley Cyrus Launches 54-Date "Best of Both Worlds Tour" on October 18". BusinessWire however, "Just Like You", "Pumpin' Up the Party", "I Got Nerve", and "The Best of Both Worlds" from the original soundtrack were included in its set list. The tour proved commercially successful, having grossed $54 million by its conclusion, while its 2008 film adaption Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert earned $63 million. The latter was released as a Walmart-exclusive CD/DVD set, titled Best of Both Worlds Concert, in March 2008.[http://www.billboard.com/articles/news/1046364/hannah-montana-tour-heading-to-cddvd "'Hannah Montana' Tour Heading To CD/DVD". Billboard.] Critical reception Hannah Montana received generally favorable reviews from music critics, who appreciated its overall production. Writing for AllMusic, Heather Phares enjoyed Cyrus' deliveries of "cute, well-written songs", and added that the overall project was "sweet, starry-eyed, and utterly charming"."Hannah Montana - Hannah Montana". AllMusic. Jennifer Axman from Common Sense Media shared a similar sentiment, appreciating its "upbeat girl-power messages" and distinguishing "I Learned from You" as a stand-out track for its inspirational lyrics ("I learned from you that I do not crumble / I learned from you that strength is something you choose /.../ There is no question that's a lesson I learned from you")."Hannah Montana Soundtrack". Common Sense Media. Commercial performance During the week of October 25, initial sales projections recognized Hannah Montana, The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, and Once Again by John Legend as the most-likely records that would reach number one on the US Billboard 200. On November 1, Hannah Montana officially debuted at number one with first-week sales of 286,000 copies, making a difference of 41,000 units more than The Black Parade, which charted in second place."Hannah Montana Rains On My Chemical Romance's Parade". In doing so, the record became the first television soundtrack to debut in the peak position and fourth soundtrack from The Walt Disney Company to debut in the top-ten of the chart."'Hannah Montana' Soundtrack Tops the Charts". - Zap2It Itt remained at number one the following week with sales of 203,000 copies."'Montana' Zooms By Manilow For Second Week At No. 1". Furthermore, the soundtrack became Cyrus' first of five number-one albums in the United States to date, having been followed by Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus (2007), Breakout (2008), and Bangerz (2013). It was eventually certified triple-platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for exceeding shipments of three million units."Miley Cyrus scores US Billboard chart No. 1 with new album Bangerz". As of January 2014, Hannah Montana has sold 3,736,000 copies in the United States, becoming the second best-selling television soundtrack behind High School Musical with 4,878,000 copies."The Top 10 Soundtracks of 2013". Yahoo! Music. Yahoo!. Track listing tracks 1-9 and track 13 are all performed by Miley Cyrus. References Category:Hannah Montana (soundtrack) Category:Soundtrack albums Category:Albums